Hiccup goes to the future
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: Hiccup and the gang find a strange statue, that grants hiccup a wish, to see a future were dragons and people coexist.
1. Chapter 1

"So Hiccup, what is it" Snotlout asked?

"I don't know" Hiccup said as he examined the strange statue, it looked like a small dragon, but not one I've seen.

"It's a statue, obviously" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Ruffnut hit Tuffnut over the head "we know that already".

"Well whatever it is, those dragon hunters wanted it so it must be important" Astrid pointed out.

"I wonder what it's for" Fishlegs inquired?

"Well we can figure it out when we get back to the dragon outpost" Hiccup spoke.

"Right" the dragon riders said as they proceeded to their dragons, and they proceeded to leave the small island.

* * *

As the riders were flying Astrid flies close to Hiccup "Hiccup, are you alright"?

"Not really" he sighed "The dragon hunters got the Dragon Eye, and I got out smarted, me, Hiccup"! He looks back to Astrid and sighs "I just wish I could see a world where dragons and people live in peace".

As he said that the bag on his side started to glow and soon Hiccup vanished "Hiccup"!

* * *

In a blinding flash, Hiccup appeared again but without his friends "what happened"?

"Hey watch out" a voice shouted as a figure zoomed and hit him and Toothless, his dragon that is a night fury.

They fell and landed on a nearby island, after crashing the boy and his skrill got up "what's the big idea, I thought I told everyone this fly space was being used for dragon races" as Hiccup got up the boy asked a question in an annoyed tone "what's your name"?

"It's Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock the Third" the boy looked surprised "what's your name"?

"Hiccup Haddock the ninth".


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup could not believe what he was hearing "Did you say 'the ninth'"?

"That depends; did you actually say 'the third'" he said with crossed arms?

"Hiccup, what happened" said a boy riding on a Gronckle, he then looked over to hiccup the third "who's this guy"?

"I don't know, he won't tell me".

"I just told you" hiccup yelled!

"Yesh, your trying to impersonate me and you didn't even get the number right".

"It looks like he doesn't even have the right dragon" the second boy pointed out.

He was about to laugh at him but then the dragon got up and the other hiccup gasped "you have a night fury, how do you have a night fury"?!

"You insult me, tell me I'm impersonating you, and you expect me to just answer your questions"?!

"Alright, alright, everybody calm down" said another person coming down on a monstrous nightmare "now, let's all head back to the island and get this all cleared up" he looked to the hiccups "and I want you two on opposite sides of me".

Hiccup was not used to taking orders from anyone other than his dad, but this seemed like a good moment to listen. After getting on Toothless the group of four lifted off, and headed towards other land.

* * *

The four of them were gliding along, when the boy riding the Gronckle came over to hiccup's side "so how are you doing"?

"I don't really want to talk right now" Hiccup said, staring ahead.

"Well, then how about you listen for a bit, my name's Roughspeak, and this is Stall" he said, referring to his Gronckle. "What do you think happened"?

"…I don't know, I was flying along with my friends, then the next moment, I'm in front of 'him' and I have no idea where they went".

"Can you tell me their names"?

"Their names are Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, why do you ask"?

"Just wondering, look here we are" when hiccupped looked over, he saw something that looked like the dragon outpost, but bigger, and with many more dragon riders. The four of them flew into a dragon hanger, landing their dragons down and getting off "can I ask one more question, what is your dragon's name"?

"His name is Toothless".

"I see" he said, holding his chin in contemplation "Brax, Hiccup, other Hiccup, I think I've figure out what happened, but before I tell you, I don't know how or why it happened".

"Well, give us your theory" the man, now given the name Brax, said.

"I believe that this Hiccup is from, the past" after Roughspeak said the last two words, the skrill sparked out a bit of lightning that made a sound that made the delivery more dramatic.


	3. Chapter 3

"What" past Hiccup exclaimed?!

"How did you come to that conclusion" future Hiccup asked?

"Well, first of all, he said his friends were five of the six original riders, hiccup the third being the last one. Then he has a night fury, an extinct species, and its name is Toothless, I doubt that's a coincidence".

"Damn, how are you taking this past Hiccup" Hiccup the ninth looked over to the other hiccup, who was now currently on the ground.

"So, should we be worried, time travel and all" Brax said, confused by the situation?

"Not sure, but we shouldn't show him anything about his past, knowing to much about his own future and all" Roughspeak explained.

"Of course" hiccup the ninth affirmed "let's get him into a bed for now, we'll figure out how he got here when he wakes up".

* * *

Hiccup awoke in a bed not his own, neither of them. He arose rubbing his head, trying to relieve it of the slight pain in the back of it. He looked around trying to figure out where it was, but it didn't look like any place he's been before, the walls appeared to be made of metal, but colored to look white with lines of blue at the bottom. To his right he saw Toothless who had been waiting at his side. Toothless nuzzled into Hiccup's chest "alright, I'm up" he said moving his legs from under the blanket, it being a dark blue, and setting his right foot down on the floor, and feeling a small layer of fluff underneath. Looking around he now noticed that the whole floor was covered in the fluff, and he also noticed that his prosthetic foot was on the counter to his right. After putting on his leg, the other Hiccup came in, disproving his thoughts of it being a dream before he even thought it. His clothes consisted of a white shirt with black pants, both looking really light "you're awake, are you feeling all right"?

The Hiccup on the bed gave a sigh "it's just a lot to take in, I'm in the future, how are you guys so calm about this"?

"Well, panicking won't help anything" he said, walking in and closing the door. Can you tell me what you were doing before you came to the future, maybe we can sort out what happened" he waved his hands around in a circular motion in front of him, trying to help convey what he was saying.

"I don't know what happened, we were just flying, the last thing I said was 'I just wish I could see a world where dragons and people live in peace'".

"What about in your bag, did you have something new in it" future Hiccup said, pointing to past Hiccup's bag.

Past Hiccup picked up the bag "only this statue, but I don't know…" as he pulled it out he noticed something different "…why one of the scales on this statue stopped glowing"?

"Well, if I had to guess, this statue must have granted your wish somehow, at least we know how to send you back now" future Hiccup said, looking skeptical.

"At least this got sorted out quickly" past Hiccup spoke, not noticing future Hiccup's look. "So, everyone lives in piece with dragons in the future".

"For the most part, some people are still going to abuse dragons, but there's not much you can do".

"Well, since I can go back whenever I want, maybe I can just stay for a bit".

"I don't think that's a good idea, we have theories about time travel in the future, and I don't think we want to risk this future slowly disappear and be replaced by one where you vanished".

"Ok, I'll just take your word for it, wish I could have seen more of this place" Hiccup looked outside the window as he spoke.

"I'm sure some people would love to hear history straight from the second dragon rider".

Past Hiccup looked at him weirdly "second"!?

"Never mind, let's get you back home before I spoil anything else" Hiccup the ninth said quickly trying to wave off what he revealed.

Past Hiccup stared at him for a few seconds, but then realized that if they didn't want him to stay in the future, then they probably won't tell him anything about the future "so are you just going to make me leave with saying good bye to the other two".

"The people you knew for about an hour, I'll tell them you said good bye".

Past Hiccup guessed that he wasn't going to prolong his stay at all "well, I guess this is good bye" he held the statue, his bag, and touched toothless on his snout "I wish to go back to when I left". Nothing happened "I… wish to undo my first wish" nothing still.

"Are you doing it right"?

"I don't know I'm doing what I did before".

Future Hiccup stared on for a moment, then gave a sigh "well I guess it's not going to be as easy as we thought".

Past Hiccup started to look more worried "what am I supposed to do now"?

"Well, for now, I guess you get to stay here, and for now you need to stay in this room, we do things differently in the future, and you'll need to learn the rules and etiquette before we allow you to walk around" he saw that past Hiccup started to look worried "please don't do anything rash, we just don't want to mess up the future. We've left some books here so that you don't get bored, and we'll bring you your meals" future Hiccup backed away towards the door "we'll look into what that statue is and try to figure out how it works, and please enjoy you're stay" future Hiccup closed the door as he left.

Past Hiccup sighed and looked over at the book case. He walked over and took a closer look at the selection. After a few minutes of looking he decided on a book with the title of 'Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone', he layed on the bed with Toothless on the side of his bed looking antsy "I'll ask them later if we can take a quick flight" that seemed to calm him down a bit. He opened the book and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was about three fourths through the book he was reading when the door clicked. He looked up to see Roughspeak walking in "I hope you aren't to bored, being stuck here and all".

"Well, Toothless is more bored than I am" Hiccup bookmarked the page he was on and turned to his dragon.

"Sorry, but we don't want to throw you into a world you don't understand. Plus words gotten out about you and tons of people want to get an interview with you".

"So, I'll answer a few questions".

"Would you answer hundreds a minute"?

Hiccup gave a surprised look. He sighed "I guess not".

Roughspeak looked at Hiccup trying to stay stern. He tried to look away and stay strong, but he met Toothless' disappointed look. Roughspeak gave a sigh "five laps around the building, take it or leave it".

Hiccup looked up to meet Roughspeak's eyes, but he had already looked away "thank you".

"Just try not to draw to much attention, and when we get back I'll be teaching you the importance of privacy" Roughspeak spoke, moving towards the glass sliding door towards the back wall. He opened the door, large enough for Toothless to get out onto the large balcony. He stepped out onto it, waving a signal down below "Stall will be up in a moment".

A few moments later they were in the air, on their first round Hiccup and Toothless just felt the air pass by them, finally getting the fresh air they wanted. As they made their second round, however, they had a look around, and the first thing to catch their eyes was a huge dragon, draped around a building about as tall as it is, and the building was at least ten stories. The dragon itself was a dark green color, with a yellow underbelly, it had a long neck, and coming from the top back of its head were two horns. Its body was large and its wings were folded in; he guessed the dragon could use them since the dragon queen he fought so many years ago could fly despite its massive size. Roughspeak and Stall came up behind them as they looked on in awe "if I tell you more about it do you promise not to talk about it in the past"?

"I'll try, but I might end up getting excited and telling Fishlegs".

"I wouldn't expect anything less. That dragon over there is called a Treasure Hoarder. For the longest time they were a great big problem, hoarding tons of gold to itself, and attacking nearby towns when it found out if even only a few of its coins were stolen. But recently we found out that showing them that we respect gold, and occasionally give them gold, that they won't provoke people, we just hope people won't be stupid enough to try and steal from them. We also in recent years use them as a secure banking system; you'll just never physically see your gold again".

"I'd probably get your explanation better if I knew how banks worked".

"Right, I'm sure one of us will teach you about it, it's a bit complicated".

"Ok, what is that dragon" Hiccup asked pointing to a dragon that appeared to be like a large serpent, with the head of a beast. It had arms and legs, horns coming out of the top back of his head, what appeared to be a long mustache, and most odd to him, no wings, despite it flying.

"That dragon is a Ruler of Storms, they can control storms. Though they are not trained, they are very intelligent, more so than the average human, so they only allow those who prove themselves worthy to grant requests. They have been asked to give steady weather around the world, though there are still places that still have unchecked weather, but those places are usually calm". After he finished his explanation they had finished their fifth lap "ok back inside".

"Roughspeak" a familiar voice yelled.

The two of them turned to the voice to find Hiccup the ninth coming in on his skrill "Hiccup, Blitzkrieg, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you were practicing with the others".

"I got off early, so I thought I'd check up on you guys, and it's a good thing I did, both of you inside, now" They obeyed. "What were you thinking Roughspeak"?

"We were only doing a few laps around the building, what's the harm"?

Hiccup the ninth breathed in angrily, and gave a sad sigh out "the world more different than you think" past Hiccup went to interject "not just in time, to find a Treasure Hoarder in your time, you'd have to travel a month by dragon, to find a Ruler of Storms, a year, both of those in perfect conditions" past Hiccup just stayed silent "the world is bigger than you think, full of many different people and different cultures, and in this future we all can travel so much faster, so you need to learn how to speak to them, proper etiquette, be aware of current events_".

"That's enough; we don't want to make the poor kid faint again" Brax interjected as he entered the room. Past Hiccup just sat there, letting everything he had said sink in. "Hiccup, I know it sounds like a lot, but it's easier than you think, once you know the current events, it'll be like making small talk".

Hiccup sat there for a moment longer "can I have some time to myself"?

The three of them looked to each other, then looked back at him "sure, well begin my lessons tomorrow" then the three of them left him to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup layed there, feeling smaller than he ever thought he could, when he heard the sliding door open, though it was almost silent. Hiccup sighed, assuming that one of the three people came back "what do you want"?

He was greeted with a new face "a few questions if, I may"

"GAHH"!

"Sorry for the surprise" the newcomer spoke, backing away from the bed.

"How did you get in here"?!

"The balcony door was unlocked, and I have Cherril with me" she spoke, patting the changewing next to her. She herself seemed to be wearing a suit with changewing scales, he could tell because his legs were now appearing after her torso was floating a second ago.

Hiccup was on edge at first, but it lessened as she merely pulled out a pad of paper and a writing tool. He sat there, wondering what to do. She seemed nice enough "I'll answer a few of your questions, if you tell me how your suit works".

Her nervous smile turned into a genuine one "yes! I mean deal".

"You first".

"Of course" she got in closer "you see, changewing scales bend light around them, allowing them to go invisible, so whenever Cherril would shed her scales I'd collect them, then I sewed them to this suit" she then turned around "the suit is laced with various wires, which allows the electricity stored in this battery pack and the slight electricity jolts the scales and gives the same effect as if they were on a changewing".

"Amazing" he'd like to ask how the battery works, but he thought best not to ask.

"Your turn, how are you liking the future so far" she asked, turning around? Hiccup gave a sigh "that bad".

"No, it's great, wonderful even, but I just learned how big the world is, I hoped to see all kinds of dragons, bring everyone together with dragons, how can I do that when the world is so big"?

She put away her note pad and pen, and sat beside the moping Hiccup "did you really think you could unite the whole world in your lifetime. What you need to do is do the best you can do, so that you leave a legacy that everyone wants to beat".

"Wouldn't that discourage other people from trying"?

"It'll discourage some people, but for those who really want it, they will go far beyond what you did and inspire others to do the same" she exclaimed, standing in a dramatic pose. She calmed down soon after "sorry, sometimes I get carried away, but what I'm trying to say is never assume you're going to be the best forever, but be the best while you're alive".

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Hiccup spoke in a more upbeat tone.

"Great, now can we continue with the interview"?


End file.
